Visitor
by propinatio
Summary: Set in "Dance Partner" AU. Merlin works for the Pendragon's as their chef and Gwen surprises him with a visitor he didn't expect but will do anything to care for. But when Morgana finds out what can he do but go with it? And maybe things are looking up for everyone. Fluff.


Merlin hummed to himself as he began to peel the apples for the dessert. He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he thought of Morgana, his girlfriend. Granted they couldn't tell many about their relationship, her father would have a fit, but they didn't care. He picked up his knife and began slicing the apple thinly for the crumble.

"Merlin." He turned and sent a wide smile at Gwen, the maid of the house. She was looking around the room, her head just through the door.

"Everything alright, Gwen?" He called out, setting aside the fruit in favour of his friend.

"Yes. Well, no. You have a visitor."

"Me? A visitor?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as she moved in the kitchen a small boy following obediently behind her. The boy glanced up and let out a massive grin before running and hugging his legs. Merlin stumbled slightly at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Merlin!" The boy cried happily looking up at him with shining blue eyes. Merlin knelt down and pulled him into a proper hug.

"Mordred, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked, sending a glance at Gwen who just shook her head with a smile before backing from the kitchen.

"I came to see you." Mordred replied happily before letting him go. His wide eyes moved around the kitchen, taking in the fancy décor he wasn't used to.

"Mordred, you shouldn't be here." Merlin said, taking on the role of parent – a role he had become accustomed to. Mordred's shoulders dropped and bowed his head with a pout.

"Cenred?" He asked softly, kneeling down before the ten-year old once more. Mordred nodded slowly before launching into Merlin's opened arms. Merlin patted his back mumbling comforting words.

"You can stay with me for a while. Would you like that?" Merlin asked quietly pulling Mordred back. He smiled at his enthusiastic nodding. "But you'll have to help me out here first. That okay?"

Mordred nodded again, wiping his face before straightening himself up. Merlin rose and tapped the island, watching Mordred hop up and sit on it. Apple in one hand, and peeler in the other, Mordred went to work. Merlin spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Mordred chat happily as he was promoted to setting the apple slices in the large dish.

"What is all this?" Mordred asked as he helped Merlin sprinkle the crumble topping over.

"Apple crumble. You remember? I managed to sneak you a slice once." Mordred smiled at the memory. Merlin slapped his hand away from reaching for some of the crumble.

"Not this time, buddy." He said warningly. Merlin laughed at the false innocence on Mordred's face.

"Why can't I live with you, Merlin?" Merlin wiped his hands on the apron before answering the question.

"Would you like to?" He kept his eyes on the dish as he placed it in the oven, his back to Mordred.

"YES! What a stupid question, Merlin!" Merlin turned around. Mordred was bouncing on the bench, looking like he was going to push off and tackle Merlin again.

"Why, Mordred? Why would you want to live with me?" He watched as Mordred lost all previous happiness as he contemplated his life.

"You know why." He said softly, not looking up. Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I brought it up." He said, earning an understanding smile and a shake of the head. "You could you know. Live with me." He stated.

"Really?" Mordred's eyes were wide and full of hope as he stared at Merlin.

"Why not?" Merlin was startled out of saying anything else as Mordred hugged him tightly. His continuous thanks said straight into Merlin's ear. Merlin set Mordred on the ground after a while.

"Do you have your things?" Mordred nodded.

"I gave them to Gwen. She said she would put them somewhere safe."

"Stay here while I get them okay?" Ruffling Mordred's hair as he left, Merlin went in search for the maid.

* * *

"Got it." Merlin announced as he entered the kitchen, freezing upon spotting the new arrival. "Hi." He said nervously, dropping the backpack inside the door.

"Hello, Merlin." Morgana rose from her crouched position in front of Mordred to smirk at Merlin.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked as he awkwardly approached the oven, trying to ignore her piercing gaze.

"Looking for you. But I found somebody much more interesting." Merlin turned as he heard Mordred laugh. Morgana was trying to tickle him as he ran around the island. Merlin smiled as he watched them together. Setting the crumble on the counter he pulled Morgana's dinner from the fridge.

"Here. It's just you tonight. And I made dessert. Obviously." He said pointing to the crumble. Morgana groaned and moved to sniff the crumble.

"My favourite! Thank you, Merlin." She said brightly hugging him tightly.

"Mine too!" They turned as Mordred piped up from behind them.

"Would you like a piece?" Mordred nodded eagerly at Morgana's question. He shot Merlin a quick look and let his smile widen at his nod.

"Have your dinner, I'll bring it to you when you're done." Merlin said softly, nodding towards the dining area beyond the kitchen. Morgana picked up her plate and with a kiss on his cheek let Merlin in the kitchen with Mordred.

"She's nice." Mordred said leaning against the counter beside Merlin.

"Sure is, mate." He replied cutting the crumble to equal portions. "Can you see if there's some ice-cream in the fridge?" He asked, watching Mordred hop away to look.

"Only vanilla."

"That'll do. Bring it here." Mordred placed the tub on the counter beside Merlin, watching as he plated up two slices of crumble and dished out a healthy scoop of ice cream for each.

"Are you having any?"

"No, I haven't had dinner yet." Merlin stated as he started to clean up the kitchen with Mordred's help.

"Well, mine was delightful. Once again, Merlin." Morgana said as she walked through the door. Handing the plate over to Merlin and kissing him on the cheek she picked up both plates of crumble. "Come on, Mordred. Can't let it go to waste."

She left with a laugh as Mordred ran to catch up. Merlin smiled at their behaviour. Mordred was like a little brother to him, having to look out for him when things became tough or he would run away from home. He'd found him wandering the streets years ago and managed to convince him to come home with him, it helped that his mother was there as well. And from that day on Mordred had always sought him out whenever the goings got tough.

"You joining us, Merlin?" Mordred asked poking his head through the door.

"Be right there, bud." He said undoing the apron and pushing his sleeves further up his arms. He walked into the family dining area that was completely different from the formal one, according to Arthur. Morgana was watching Mordred as he devoured the crumble smiling up at her occasionally. She tapped the spot beside her, opposite Mordred, for Merlin to sit in.

"Amazing again, Merlin. You are extremely talented." Morgana said watching him as she took a large bite of the crumble.

"I aim to please." Merlin said dabbing at her chin with a napkin to stop the cream getting on her green blouse.

"And you do." She replied with a wink, before licking the spoon rather seductively. Merlin nudged her with his elbow, tilting his head to Mordred. She sighed and filled her spoon, lifting it to his mouth.

"Eat it." She demanded. Merlin shook his head with a smile and tried pushing the spoon away.

"Yeah, Merlin. Eat it!" Mordred pestered. Merlin sighed before opening his mouth. He closed his lips around the spoon as Morgana pulled it away. He ate the crumble, relishing the flavour, before licking his lips and swallowing. He saw Morgana watching every movement, her eyes darkening slightly.

"It's good isn't it?" Morgana asked as she ate some herself.

"The best!" They looked to Mordred. Merlin flung the napkin at his face.

"Clean yourself up, you rascal. You're in the presence of a lady." Merlin admonished as Mordred quickly wiped his face clean of the dessert.

"Better?" He asked sarcastically.

"Much. Now take the plates in, and grab your bag. We should head off." Merlin said glancing at the watch on his wrist. He was pleased when Mordred followed his instructions, and proud when he heard the tap switch on.

"He's a good kid." Morgana said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, he is. " Merlin said wistfully. Morgana's hand held his, squeezing gently as she changed the subject.

"That was a remarkable dessert, Merlin." She said leaning against his shoulder and playing with his fingers. He kissed the top of her head.

"For you" Morgana glanced up at him before pulling him down for a soft kiss. Merlin's hand wound in her dark hair holding her against his lips as his tongue sought entrance. She granted him with a moan.

"Merlin, I fin- EW!" They broke apart and turned to see Mordred at the door, backpack in hand, and a disgusted expression on his face. Merlin glanced at Morgana before kissing her, chastely this time, before releasing his hold.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Morgana." Merlin said walking up to Mordred and ruffling his hair. Morgana laughed at the boy's affronted look as he tried to flatten it.

"What about me?"

"Well, you can either see mother or come here with me." Merlin said picking up the small backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Come back." Mordred said smiling at Morgana.

"I'd like that." She said as she stood and walked with them toward the door. Merlin opened the door, turned and kissed her once more.

"Night, Morgana."

"Night, Merlin." She said pulling him back for another kiss as Mordred tugged on his pants.

"G'night, Morgana." Mordred said as he pulled Merlin away from the house, excited to get home. Merlin glanced back at the door, Morgana's silhouette leaning against the frame as she waved before it closed. He sighed happily as he grabbed Mordred's hand and walked to the tube.

He watched as Mordred eagerly spoke of what he planned on doing tomorrow. Merlin didn't have the heart to tell him that he would mostly stay in the kitchen with him, as Uther never dared to set foot in there.

But maybe he could ask Gwen to take Mordred out for a while, show him the house. He would definitely like that.

* * *

**AN: **More fluff... YAY! There will probably be more one-shot's based in this universe now, since I like it. And since it's Mergana. Flick me some ideas about next stories if you have any and I will try and get them up. It's nice to have some outside input.

What do you think? Wasn't Mordred adorable? I couldn't make him evil!

Review, tell me what you think. :)


End file.
